


An Angel in Heat

by ApocalypticNuisance



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Bottom Crowley, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley's a total cockslut, Headcanon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Angels go into Heat. And Crowley just HAPPENED to get himself stuck in a room with none other than Castiel, who's surprisingly just started his own heat and needs to relieve himself somehow</p><p>Includes Headcanons: Angels go into heat and release a sweet smelling pheromone, Angels also release a blinding light when they cum, ALSO BOTTOM!CROWLEY BECAUSE THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE OF THAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I WANTED TO RP CROWSTIEL WITH A FRIEND AND WE DID AND HERE’S SOME FLUFFY SMUT FOR YA’LL (note: this is our rp, kinda just copy/pasted so IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES I’M SORRY WE TYPE REALLY FAST, also each paragraph is our replies, my friend started us off o3o)

A Hellhound. A GODDAMN HELLHOUND. Thanks Crowley, thanks a lot. Sam was looking around, gun in hand “DEAN!? HAVE YOU OR CAS FOUND IT??” He yells, seeing Dean with a knife AND a gun AND salt AND– you get the point.....he blamed Crowley for this bullshit

Castiel was split up from the two brothers, looking for the hellhound himself. Normally, it’d be easy to see it and easy to hear it since he was an angel, but hellhounds were still very tricky. It wasn’t very long until Cas heard a small whimper from behind a tree. He frowned and walked over, squinting when he saw the gigantic hellhound with the bullet wound that Sam had given it earlier. Somehow he felt a little pity for the creature, and he knelt down to heal it.

Sam sighs “Dean…stop playing Batman, we need Crowley..” The younger Winchester hisses, “CAS? WHERE ARE YOU?” Moose yells

Castiel ignored the younger Winchester’s call at first, using his grace to easily heal the hellhound. once it was all better, the hound jumped up and snuggled Cas, licking his face. The angel snorted, visibly SNORTED in surprise.

Dean walks behind the tree “oh wow” Sam starts to laugh “made a new friend, huh, Cas? Hey can you call Crowley? Or summon him at least..?”

Castiel hummed quietly as he pet the dog, “I have tried, he is probably looking for his hellhound as well so I cannot summon him…..we might as well take the hound back to the bunker, there is no harm with it….”

“ah…‘kay Cas” Dean grinned, Sam sighs “what if Lucifer comes for it instead…?” Sam HATED it when Lucifer decided to pop up out of nowhere, he preferred Gabriel…..even though he wouldn’t admit it..Dean would always tease him. When they got back to the bunker, Crowley was already there and waiting, tapping his foot “alright…which one of you assholes shot my– she’s okay..?”

“do not worry, Sam, Lucifer does not much care for the hellhounds. Crowley was the only one to show them affection” Crowley nods at Sam and they head back to the bunker. Castiel stares at Crowley, “yes. she is okay. I found her hurt and helped her” the hellhound barks and jumps up on Cas, nuzzling his chest and wagging her tail.

Crowley nods, trying not to squeal like a virgin fangirl over Dr. Sexy M.D "thank you, Castiel…heeeey, lil’ girl! come on!“ he pets his lap, beckoning her over

The hound barks, licks Castiel’s face, and bounds over to Crowley, tackling him and smothering him in drools and kisses. Castiel tries not to smile as he wipes off his face

Sam rolls his eyes "okay..that is cute…” Crowley chuckles “back to Hell we go, yeah?”

The hound barks and nods, bouncing excitedly

Crowley looks at Castiel “……Castiel……? what should I do to repay you? a deal with no kiss or soul taking? wing massage?” he was obviously oblivious to the sensitivity of an angel’s wings

Castiel frowns, “no need to repay me, Crowley, I enjoy animals” he shrugs. Although his face was blank, his eyes were smiling.  
“Dude, that thing isnt an ANIMAL!!” Dean flails, “it’s an evil hellhound that would probably eat us if it wanted to!!!” He hides behind the angel.  
“That is how you percieve it though” Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “i see it as a giant dog with black fur and four eyes….” And that was shocking, because Cas was the only other one besides Crowley who saw the hellhounds that way.

“no, Castiel, I mean it…this one’s my favourite…please Castiel, let me repay you, okay?” Crowley stomps his foot “Im being bloody serious!”

Castiel tilts his head, “………well I have honestly always wanted a puppy of my own…”  
“Are you SERIOUS!?!? You’re gonna take a damn dog instead of sayig 'hey dont kill the winchesters’!?!? THAT COULD WORK TOO!” Dean was on the verge of a panic attack.  
“…..yes Dean I am asking for a hellhound puppy. You two have survived for years yourselves, have you not…?”

“calm down, Winchester, its only a pup, it wont eat you” Crowley laughs “you sound like Moose when Gabriel is playing Loki” “HEY!!” Crowley’s smirk widens “alright, Cas, when do you want it? what gender?”

“I do not care, as long as it is mine…” The angel hums back.

“alright…I’ll be back, okay?” Crowley disappears, coming back with a pup “there he is, all yours, the girls are more dangerous and since Dean is fucking terrified of them..I got you a boy” he smiles as he hands it delicately to Cas

Cas stares at the puppy like someone examining clothes before the puppy squeaked and started smothering Cas in kisses and licks. Cas snorts again, “thank you, Crowley”

“anytime, Castiel, anytime” Crowley smiles sweetly, Sam sighs, not liking the tension, “do you think you could help us on our next hunt Crowley?” “sure, Moose”

Dean eyes Crowley suspiciously, but doesnt say anything. Castiel holds the pup in his arms and silently scratches his belly.

“ooookay, next is a vamp…lets go behead a vamp!” Sam cheers, Crowley raises an eyebrow “oookay”

Dean huffs, “Sam, no. You’re not supposed to be overly creepy about hunts” he walks out with the others. Cas sets the hellhound pup on his head and follows after.

“Dean, shoosh, I fuckin’ love beheading vamps” he grins, Crowley chuckles “Alright, lets go” they walked to the Impala.

Dean stops, “waaaaaait Sammy, where the fuck are we even going?” He tilts his head like a lost puppy, “wheres the vamp, gimme a map or a city or SOMETHING. I’m not driving with a demon and angel in the backset without knowing where the fuck i’m goin’”  
Castiel feels the heat hit him quickly. He almost chokes, but manages to stay emotionless. Ffffuck not NOW.

“its just a few blocks from here, I know where it is” they get into the Impala, Crowley was waiting inside, tapping his foot “come on you three I aint waiting all day..” he could smell a sweet scent, but he just ignored it…that was probably the cake shop down the road

Castiel zapped into the impala and once Dean was in the car, Cas’ sweet scenet had ingulfed the entire impala. Dean gagged, “jesus, who the fuck bought me a new air freshner???” He rolled down a window and drove off. Cas didnt even flinch, but he knew it was his fsult. Instead he played with the puppy in his lap.

Crowley audibly groans “uuuugh…its me, okay? I brought some air freshner 'cause your car smells like sex for some reason” “………Dean..?” Sam looks at him with a suspicious glare

Dean coughed, “shut the fuck up, Crowley” he growls, driving off.

“Hmm..smells liiiiiike..” “…”

Dean grunts, “the air freshner smells too much like strawberries, ick"  
Cas was mumbling to the hellhound pup, figuring out a name. "Geroge?” He asks. The dog just stayed silent and tilted his head cueiously. Cas took that as a no and mimicked the head tilt, “…..Max..?” The dog whined. “….Hannibal???” Cas asked. This time the pup barked and wagged its tail, agreeing with the name.

“Hannibal? that’s cute” Crowley grins, getting out of the car…okay…that ass…he walked with the Winchesters…ah..those hips..OKAY. THIS IS A HUNT. NOT A GODDAMN ORGY.

Dean groans and rolls his eyes, “fuck this shit” he muttered. Castiel tried mot to stare at Crowley’s hips but daaaaaang he had some curves for a man. It wasnt long until they had all gotten to the place with le vamps, and Cas was STILL staring at Crowley’s backside.

“Castiel? are you alright..? The Winchesters went off to find the vampire…”

Cas squints and sets Hannibal down to roll around in some leaves, “I am fine….” He manages to pry his eyes off of Crowley’s body and watch Hannibal roll around instead. Although he was gnawing on his bottom lip.

“How do you think I would look as a women..?” Crowley looks in a random mirror, feeling himself up, groaning in annoyance which sounded like sexual moans.

Cas almost chokes on his tongue, “why the FUCK would you even ask that question??” He blurts, which definitely got the demons attention. The angels eyes were squinty, but it was obvious that they were filled with lust, and his hands were gripping the sleeves of his trench coat and uh oh this was hot.

“Oh, I dunno..just asking~" Crowley chuckles, “what’s wrong, Castiel?” He chuckles, dropping a knife “oh! Whoopsies” he leans down, picking it up.

Castiel growls and grabs Crowley before he can stand up, shoving the king of hell’s chest against the wall. “You are doing this on purpose” he growls, like an animal. He dug his hands into Crowley’s hips and reached for the demons pants.

“W-what in the H-Hell....don’t go there!” Crowley squeaks “C-Castiel!!” He whimpers “what are you doing??”

Cas hisses, “getting rid of my problem” he grunts, ripping off Crowley's pants and biting his neck.

“A-ah!” Crowley gasps “t-this isn't very angelic- AH! o-of you-”

“heat” he grunts, 'angels go through heat" he hissed and thrust into Crowley, “besides, you’re the fuckin’ king of hell you should be able to handle it~”

“OH GOD!!” Crowley yells out, he grips Cas’s trench coat “C-Castiel..~”

Castiel moans, a deep noise that seemed to shake both him and Crowley. “eheh,” he chuckles. it almost sounded like he was drunk, “'oh god’~? how ironic, Crowley~” He latches onto Crowley’s neck, intending to mark the demon, before starting to thrust.

“A-ah~ w-what..? T-that the faaaa..~ f-fact…you became G-God? Or That I-Im..the K-king o-fffffuuuuuck~ Hell~~” Crowley manages to moan out “ahhhh~~ Castieeel~~”

Castiel chuckles as his thrusts get rougher, “I. Suppose. Both” he pants with each thrust.

“Aaahaaa~~!” His moans get louder the harder Cas thrusts, Crowley places his hands on his shoulder blades, which to angels signaled he NEEDED MORE.

Castiel growled in response, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s legs and hoisting him up so the demon’s legs were wrapped around his midsection. he hissed quietly at the new position, which got him deeper into Crowley, and proceeded to thrust faster. 

Crowley’s eyes started to glow, they rolled back and he shoves his face in Castiel neck “O-oh Angel of The Lord~” he mocks in his ear.

Castiel growls, his whole body starting to glow as he got close. He gave a small moan at Crowley, even if the demon was mocking him. He picked up the pace, pounding the king into the wall and starting to stroke him as well. 

Crowley bashed his head against the wall, causing a huge crack but that didn’t even faze him, “CASTIEL!!” He screams, cumming “o-oh my fucking Gooood~”

Cas grunts and thrusts as deep as he could before he came, covering Crowley’s eyes so he wouldn’t go blind by the light that flashed out of him. "n-nyh, ffffuck" he hisses, latching onto Crowley’s neck and giving him one last hickey as the two supernatural beings calmed down.

Crowley moans quietly, pulling his hands from his shoulder blades, “…” He shifts awkwardly.

Cas was still a bit dazed and twitchy. He gave a low chuckle as he slowly pulled out of Crowley and fell back on the floor with him. “eheh, bad news Crowley, you’re bound to me forever now whoops~” he almost sounded drunk. Maybe he was drunk on lust.

“……” Crowley pants, he didn’t seem to care, he shivered when he felt cum leak out of him “eeugh..”

Castiel smirked slightly, zapping them clean and putting their clothes back on. They just sat in silence for a little while before Hannibal padded over and crawled into Cas’ lap. Cas pet the hellhound pup and looked up at Crowley, “…..did I break you..?” he was back to his stoic expression, but another wave of heat would hit again soon and it would be right back into sex crazed round two.

Crowley blinks “n…no…I….” he had quite a large blush on his face, he looked at Castiel “…..is that what the smell was..? you on heat..?”

Cas rolls his eyes to the side, pretending to actually think about the answer even though he didn’t have to. “mmmmhmmmm~” he hums in reply and moved to sit next to Crowley, leaning his head against the wall.

Crowley groans “you are so fucking lucky I am not a she-demon”

Castiel chuckles and instinctively wraps his arms around Crowley, pulling the pudgy demon into his lap and shoving his face into his throat, “I’m not letting you out of here anytime soon~” he smirks lazily and licks his throat.

“has a demon possessed your vessel..? are you sure you are Castiel??”

Cas chuckles, “Mmmmhm” he hums in response and nips at his neck, giving off an animalistic purr. “truuuuust me, if I was not Castiel, I would not have just mated with you~” he hums, “because honestly I have ALWAYS wanted to do that”

“really…? to someone so impure and vile…a dirty demon?” Crowley chuckles 

“mmmmm’ Cas pulled back to think, "does not matter to me, you have a soft spot in that black heart of yours for the Winchesters and I, and that is good enough for me’ he just snuggled Crowley like a cat. His wings weren’t visible, but if they were they would be seen wrapped around the demon protectively.

”…Guilty as charged" he chuckles, hissing quietly.

Castiel smirks widely, “mmmhm~ I would say I love you buuuuut I’m sure someone like you wouldn’t feel the same” he continues to leave little nips and bites down Crowley’s neck. His wings slowly became visible to the demon.

“ah~” Crowley moans quietly “I never said I didn’t love you”

Cas glances up at him, “So you do~?” he tried not to grin because this was actually kinda cute.

“Yes, I do, Castiel”

Castiel grinned widely, “good” he pinned Crowley, “round two~?” his wings puff out above him and flutter.

“why the Hell not~?”


End file.
